glitterforcefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie (Glitter Force Doki Doki)
N'atalie '''is a character in Glitter Force Doki Doki. She first made her debut in season two as Glitter Ace, then later to be shown in her regular form. '"Enemies of justice, beware!"' '-Natalie's catch-phrase after morphing into Glitter Ace.' Personality As Glitter Ace, she was shown to be very strict and serious when she first made her debut. She cares deeply about the others however, and is very serious about them levelling up within the Glitter Force. As Natalie, she is less strict and more of a softer girl. Though, she appears to some as 'bossy', really when she wants the others to do their best in the Glitter Force. Appearance As Natalie, she is usually shown having brown-ish hair (with a very, very tiny hint of red) that is left flowing loose but tied up in a small bun at the back, alongside red eyes. Alongside that she also wears a red sleeveless dress with white ends and a white ribbon hanging off the collar of the top. She wears red shoes with white socks. (Natalie also sometimes is shown wearing a red sweater-like jacket with a sort of white collar-like at the top. The collar goes down to just about where her shoulders end, then a small black-ish grey ribbon is being hung from the collar. She wears a medium dark-ish grey shot skirt with red-books and white socks that are visible just above the boot.) As Glitter Ace, she grows much taller and older. Her hair fades from brown to a vibrant red hue and her eyes go the same colour as her hair. Her hair is tied up in a high pony-tail with a yellow and white bow headband. She looks a lot like Marie Angelica, but very different. Glitter Ace has red lipstick on (this changes in her Ace Shot Boom, where she applies a new colour of lipstick to her lips depending on which girl levelled up, so example if Maya levelled up, Glitter Ace would have pink lipstick. Rachel, blue and so on. If no girl levelled up, it would stay as red.) She wears a white collar with a red outline which goes just up to her ear. Unlike the others, she does not have a Glitter Pad. Her 'Glitter Pad' is replaced with a sort of portable, magical make-up kit. It replaces her Glitter Pack and kind of seems like to be a small make-up purse. She wears a red dress with black outlines and a white ruffle underneath, and a white shawl on top with red curled outlines, puffy and feathered sleeves and a gold heart on her chest. (other spots of red on there, too.) On her fists, she wears red wristbands with feathers coming off them. At the back of her shawl, she wears a large pink ribbon that starts from her waist. The shawl goes down to (approximately) her ankles. As for footwear, Glitter Ace sports white boots that end just before the knee. She has red heels and red detailing on her boots. Fanfiction appearances/As seen in Gallery '''Note: Offical art ONLY! Do NOT add any fanart OR any official-styled art of the character!' glitter ace.png Ddpc.movie.ace.prof.png Trivia * She is half of Princess Marie Angelica. * Natalie's other half is Regina Mercenare. Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Official characters Category:Canon characters Category:Female Category:About